The well-known herbicidal triazines have good activity against broadleaf weeds but at lower rates are frequently not sufficiently active in the control of certain grassy weeds and at higher rates are frequently residual in the soil. On the other hand, certain alkyl or aryl sulfonates or sulfamates of 2-phenyl butyl glycol described herein or in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,509 and 3,954,440 are active against troublesome grassy weeds and are well tolerated by corn and sorghum and in some instances by soybeans and cottom but do not control broadleaf weeds as well as would be desired.